Pokemon- Mystery Dungeon: The Revenge of Darkrai
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: Finally, I'm back in the game! I'm not gonna give the plot until the first chapter comes in, for now, just read, and review.
1. Intro-Forward

**Pokémon- Mystery Dungeon: The Revenge of Darkrai.  
Introduction\Forward**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a simple boy named _Mathew Parker_. He wore a light tan shirt, a darker tan sweat shirt, light brown slip-on shoes, and a light tan pair of baggy pants with big pockets, with he had short, brown hair. He was only 10 years old, and lived in the Mónos regain. A small islands, about 10 miles away from the Kanto regain. Mathew was a fan of Pokémon battles. Pokémon are like animals to us, only they are more festinating, and we often used them in battle. In fact, it's quite the popular talk around this world. Mathew couldn't do Pokémon battle's yet, so he watched the big league tournaments in Kanto. He doesn't have friends, nor does he have any brothers or sisters, not even a father. All he had was a single mom. She was in her twenties, and looked really pretty, so he was sure he's bond to have a father someday. Mathew just spends his days, watching Pokémon, admiring Ash Ketchum- the biggest Pokémon Master in all of Kanto, or just sits out side, gazing at their long and green forest. Little did he know the adventures that he will encounter that will change his life forever.

Meanwhile, in a humble home just a few miles away from Mathew's house, was a 16 year old girl, _Maria_, who lived with a _R__iolu_, aka _The Emanation Pokemon_, who for some odd reason could never evolve into a _Lucario_, aka _The Aura Pokemon_. Maria was a soft and genital lass, who loved Pokemon. She wore a dark blue dress, with a long blue fedora with a long black Honchkrow feather. She came from the Sinno regain, and wanted a break from all the Pokemon violence, and stupid boys who picked, or even tried to hit on her. She never liked people anyway, only Pokemon. Especially Riolu, who is her little guardian that she had sense she was small. You see, after maturing swiftly, a lack of friends, and her problem with the regain, her parents decided that she had grown far enough to live on her own. Her parents hadn't had done anything for her for years, she cleans her dishes, she makes her bed, she makes her meals every day, and even learned how to drive, so her parents thought it was okay for her, and that it's for the best. Little did she know her dangerous, and horrifying fate is about to consume her...


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokemon- Mystery Dungeon: The Revenge of Darkurai  
Chapter 1- 'The Chosen One':  
Is he really the one?**

In a dark, purple and black Subspace, was a mysterious figure. In the center of this space, was a black hole, where all the purple lines go in. In there, was a boy, Mathew Parker.  
"So, are you sure this one shall be our chosen one?" said a wise, British voice. "Yes, he's the one." said a deep, and angered sounded voice. "He's the one." The other voice asked "But why? Isn't he a little to… weak… and he's far too young, and look at his high-jean, I think he-"  
"Patience, my elder friend." Interrupted the deep voice "He will develop, and learn what he needs to learn. It's not the muscle, nor the knowledge and wisdom, it's the heart."  
"But why?" ask the '_elder'_ "Why him? He doesn't even _care_ about Pokemon? He's just one of the many, a coward, a fool, a son of a-"  
"Time is an illusion" Interrupted the deep voice again "He may not be that much use now, but I know he can change, there is good in him, and I want to see him grow."  
The elder slowly filled with rage, and impatience "What in the bleedin' hell are you blabbering about!? This is no time for an '_experiment_', this is no time for words, we're going to have a crisis on our hands, and the first thing you want to do bloody _EXPERAMENT!?_ This power we have isn't a toy, you know, and I refuse to let you play with i-"  
"I sense a powerful, and wise, and a humbly kind aura in him…" said a typical, deep Kung Fu master voice. They remained silent. Finally, the elder broke the silence  
"Well… if he says so, then it's so. Let's hope your plan won't back fire, or we're all doomed, you hear? _DOOMED _I TELL YOU!" said a slightly high and crazy sounding voice. There was, again, another pause, then the silence was broken yet again. "Fine, we shall give him a shoot. But if this fails, the blame goes to _you_" said the elder, mainly addressing to the deep voice, whom he has been arguing with. So, with the elder's approval, the one with the deep one held out a big paw, with a gray blade on it, as blue smoke erupted from it.

**Just one more Chapter, then I'll put in a description. So hold tight!**


End file.
